Luck of the Irish
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |fail = Wasted Busted Packie dies Shooting before the deal goes down Dealers get away |reward = $1500 |unlocks = Blow Your Cover |unlockedby = Street Sweeper |todo = Go to the building in South Bohan. Go to the roof and pick up the sniper rifle. Make your way to the vantage point. Packie and his associate have arrived. Watch over the meeting with the sniper rifle. Take out all of the attackers. Protect Packie. Packie is in trouble, find him and help him. }} Luck Of The Irish is the first mission given by Elizabeta Torres in Grand Theft Auto IV. This mission serves as a Sniper Rifle tutorial. Plot Elizabeta asks Niko to keep watch over a deal involving Patrick McReary that she isn't too comfortable with. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the building in South Bohan. * Go to the roof and pick up the sniper rifle. * Make your way to the vantage point. * Packie and his accociate have arrived. Watch over the meeting with the sniper rifle. * Take out all of the attackers. * Protect Packie. * Packie is in trouble find him and help him. * Shoot through the windshield to hit the driver. (if he gets in the car) Walkthrough Head over to the building on Joliet Street. Head up the stairs and collect the Sniper Rifle from the corner the player exits. Go around the escape and step into the yellow marker. The game then gives a tutorial about how to use a sniper. Packie arrives with the "stuff." While he is doing that, aim down the sights and wait for the deal to botch, and the dealers to begin to shoot at Patrick and his unnamed accociate. Madly snipe all of the men and some more pour in. Zoom in with the sniper rifle and take out all of the attackers. Take your time with each shot and deal with one person at a time. Don't worry much about your health, as they won't even notice you. One of the attackers gets in a tussle with Patrick, so snipe him, and then three more attackers will arrive. Once you have taken out the three attackers, the last attacker will attempt to escape in the van. Snipe him through the windshield to complete the mission. Afterwards, Niko calls Elizabeta to let her know that Patrick is safe. Deaths * The dealers - Killed by Niko for setting up Packie. * Packie's associate (optional) - Can be killed by the dealers during the shoot out, can also be killed by Niko. Afterwards Niko will inform Elizabeta that Packie is safe. She will say that "Mallorie was right" and that "Packie must be relieved." She has more work for Niko (Blow Your Cover). Michelle will call Niko, saying to be careful around Elizabeta Torres because she's a dealer. Little Jacob will call, saying that Elizabeta is a good business woman, but beware of her bad side. Although irrelevant, Roman will call Niko, saying to watch some american TV at the apartment. Video Walkthrough Gallery WatchMeet.jpg|Niko watching Packie and his associate. Trivia * Once the mission completed tune plays, the player can easily shoot Packie without the mission failing, even destroying his car with an RPG. He will still show up later in the storyline, since it does not affect it. The same happens in TBOGT mission Ladies Half Price. * As Packie and Niko exit Elizabeta's building, Packie will mention the rifle on the roof. However, he says the rifle is "up on the place next door", while in truth, the rifle is on the roof of the building across the street. * The rifle left on the roof must be taken even if Niko already has a sniper rifle. If the player wastes all the ammo of the sniper rifle before going to the marker, Packie will be killed instantly and the mission will fail. However, the player does not have to use the sniper rifle, and can use any other weapon without fail. * If Niko leaves the rooftop after the gunfight begins, Packie will be killed instantly. * It is possible to kill Packie's associate during the shootout, however, this will not result into failing the mission and won't have any effect on the storyline. The player will only fail the mission if anybody involved in the deal is killed before the shootout or if Packie is killed. * This is the first official appearance of Patrick McReary (not counting his cameo in First Date). * There are two flying rats on the corner of the building to the north of the alley in which the deal took place, that Niko can easily shoot. * The van at the meeting place is a Pony. * In rare cases, if the player shoots the attacker entering the van before he starts it, the van becomes submerged underground and only the roof and the top part of the windshield can be seen. * During the beginning of the mission, Packie refers to Niko as his "guardian angel". This may be a reference to a mission similar to this in which the player must monitor and protect an associate from a rooftop during a drug deal which also ends with a shootout. * If the player fails the mission, Niko will call Elizabeta, like in all other missions, but as she is not in Niko's phone yet, the phone says "Calling...Unknown Caller". * This is the first appearance of Elizabeta Torres. * This mission is usually done at night. * This mission introduces the sniper rifle. Navigation }} de:Luck of the Irish es:Luck of the Irish fi:Luck of the Irish pl:Luck of the Irish ru:Luck of the Irish Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV